


Making Up

by MaddieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/pseuds/MaddieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Just… get a room next time, geeze.’</p><p>‘This is a room, genius,’ Derek said, walking towards the door, about to push it shut. ‘Now if you’ll excuse us, I’ve got some making up to do.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This is a really short fic based on Season 2 Episode 10. I got an idea from some fan art I saw on Tumblr and I had to write it down. This is my interpretation of what happened after the episode. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think

‘What the hell were you thinking!?’ Stiles yelled, throwing his hands in the air for what felt like the hundredth time. Fuming, he turned away from Derek, anger clenched tight in his gut.  
‘I got us out didn’t I? Derek shouted back, his hands slowly curling into trembling fists at his side, watching as Stiles paced the room, nervously running his hands through his hair.  
’Yeah, barely,’ Stiles said, turning back to face him. ‘Did you forget the part where we were both paralysed and Scott got shot?’  
‘Of course not,’ Derek said, the corner of his lip twitching upwards. ‘You were lying on top of me. It’s hard to forget something like that.’  
‘Shut up,’ Stiles replied, taking a step towards him. Derek could already smell his aftershave, the musky scent making his heart beat that little bit faster. Even in the early morning sunlight, Derek couldn’t deny that Stiles was gorgeous. The sun was just rising, filling the room with a soft, golden glow. The light hit Stiles, illuminating his face. His eyes were golden in the light, bright and full of life. 

‘Has anyone ever told you you’re cute when you’re angry?’  
‘Are you serious!?’ Stiles says, now standing directly in front of him. He was smaller than Derek, and way skinnier, but he still had this presence to him that made him seem ten feet tall. ‘We almost died, and you’re here making jokes!’  
‘Who said I was joking,’ Derek replied, pulling Stiles’ shirt collar closer to him so that they were literally nose-to-nose. He could feel him now, his warmth radiating from somewhere near his chest. Slowly, Derek reached up and brushed away the dirt smudged across his face.  
‘Don’t do that,’ Stiles said, his face turning a deep red, his hands planted firmly by his side, trembling slightly.  
‘Why, did you like it?’ Derek whispered into his ear, laughing as a shiver ran down down Stiles’ spine.  
‘Shut up, Derek,’ Stiles said, pushing himself away. ‘You were just wiping dirt off my face, what’s so romantic about-‘  
‘Ohh,’ Derek interrupted, pulling back so he could see Stiles’ face. ‘You wanted romance. Why didn’t you say so.’  
‘I didn’t- no- what-‘ Stiles spluttered, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. He turned away from Derek, rubbing the back of his head, just like he always did.  
In the spilt second it took for Stiles to to step away, Derek moved, dragging Stiles around and pushing him against the desk.  
‘Oh yeah,’ Derek said, smiling. ‘Then why is your heart beating so fast?’

That did it. Stiles gaped at him, glaring at him with so much venom, Derek was convinced he’d hit him. Stiles had never looked at him like that before.  
‘You are-‘  
Derek heard Stiles talking, but he didn’t care. He leaned in a grabbed Stile’s wrists, not notching as he tried to pull them away. All he knew were his lips on Stiles, who was almost definitely kissing him back.  
‘- such an-‘  
Stiles tried again, his words heavy with lost breath, but he was cut off again as Derek quickly kissed him, hating the emptiness he felt when Stiles had pulled away.  
‘Asshole!’  
Stiles finally yelled, slamming both fists against Derek’s chest, before wrapping them around his neck, kissing him so passionately, they almost fell over. Papers fell to the floor as Derek lifted Stiles onto the desk, running his hands across his back. Derek was completely astounded. They’d never kissed like this before. It was amazing. It filled his senses, making his head swim with pure adrenalin, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. 

‘Stiles, I’m going to find- oh my god, gross!’  
The pair pulled away, both breathing heavily. Scott stood in the doorway, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. ‘Guys, I know that we nearly died and all, but could you keep it in your pants for just five minutes? I’ve literally only just got used to the fact that you’re dating, let alone making out.’  
‘Sorry Scott,’ Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘That wasn’t intentional.’  
‘Just… get a room next time, geeze.’  
‘This is a room, genius,’ Derek said, walking towards the door, about to push it shut. ‘Now if you’ll excuse us, I’ve got some making up to do.’  
‘Oh God…’ Scott said, pretending to retch. ‘See you at school, Stiles.’  
Then he turned and ran down the hallway, slamming the station door behind him.  
‘See ya,’ Stiles called after him, raising a hand in farewell. Derek walked back over to him, leaning his elbow against the desk.  
‘Did you mean that?’ he asked quietly, tapping his nails against the wooden surface.  
‘Mean what?’ Stiles asked, his eyebrows flickering upwards inquisitively.  
‘About that being unintentional,’ he replied, dropping his gaze to the desk. Stiles sighed and tutted, not about to let Derek sulk, lifting his chin up so that he could look at him.  
‘Well you did take me by surprise,’ Stiles said, winking quickly before he leaned over and whispered softly in Derek’s ear. ‘But that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.’

Derek didn’t need any permission. As soon as Stiles stopped talking, he kissed him again, pushing him further onto the desk. His hips hit solid wood as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist, practically hanging off him. Derek pulled him closer, winding his hands around his legs and lifting him higher so Stiles could put his hands around his neck.  
‘Am I still an asshole?’ Derek asked, moving down to kiss his neck, Stiles moaning gently at his touch.  
‘I’m thinking about it,’ he replied, his head nestled in Derek’s neck.  
Derek slid his hands over Stiles’ shoulders, his heart beating faster and faster. Using all his strength, he pushed Stiles down onto the desk, sending papers and little trinkets flying. He jumped on top of Stiles, caressing every inch of skin he could find, never wanting it to end.  
‘What about now?’ he asked, closing his eyes as Stiles pulled his mouth onto his own, his hands sliding over Derek’s jeans and finally up his back. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Stiles replied.  
‘Definitely not,’ he smiled, pressing his forehead against Derek’s.  
It was like a fire had lit inside Derek’s chest, burring with a passion he had never felt before. He wanted Stiles so bad, his heart ached. Slowly, he laced his fingers into Stiles’, tracing circles on his palms. He had never been more content or more a peace. For the first time since the fire, he felt free.

They kissed again, slower than before, brushing their lips over each others skin. Every time Stiles’ lips met his neck, Derek’s heart leapt.  
‘You know,’ he said between breaths. ‘This would be a great time to take my shirt off.’  
‘Right now?’ Stiles said, reluctantly pulling away.  
‘Right now,’ Derek repeated, lifting the hem of Stiles’ top until his hand was resting on his bare back.  
‘But this is my dad’s desk,’ he replied, his arms draped around Derek’s shoulders, his eyes wide in anticipation. Derek tore himself away from Stiles’ lips and looked him straight in the eye, his breath hot on his cheek.  
‘Then we’ll have to be careful.’  
Smiling, Stiles laughed quietly and, ever so slowly, he reached for the shirt.


End file.
